


11 Blocks

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, Hartwin, M/M, Same Age Hartwin, Young Harry, Young Harry Hart, and happy endings that are still super angsty, because i believe in angst, have him, i also believe in bisexual eggsy unwin so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Eleven blocks. That’s all it took to get from his apartment to Harry’s house. Eleven blocks was all it took to get from his section of downtown to Harry’s part of uptown. That should’ve been a clue, or at least that’s what he’d told himself on more than one occasion since Harry left."</i>
</p>
<p>The city was an awfully big place. So why, after years of being broken up, was Eggsy stuck seeing Harry all the time? Trying to move on was difficult enough <i>before</i> Harry started miraculously popping up everywhere all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard the song _11 Blocks_ by Wrabel and I was heartbroken and I knew right then and there that I was going to make a fic about it. This is going to be a multi-chap, but not a terribly long one. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (I'll post the link here and at the end of the fic for those of you who want to give the song a listen. ^.^)
> 
> Link: [11 Blocks by Wrabel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7xVIv3yLqg&list=RDb7xVIv3yLqg)

Eggsy anxiously stood on the customer side of the checkout counter. He tried not to stare at the man who was taking his dear sweet time looking over the garment in his hands. His fingers ran along the seams, checking the lining and pockets of the coat. He looked over the rims of his glasses and kept his expression just neutral enough so that Eggsy couldn’t tell whether or not it was a look of approval or what. Eggsy just wanted to be done, to be out. He needed a smoke. He needed a drink, or seven. He needed to be _anywhere_ that was away from that coat or any other reminder of Harry.

Finally the man gave an approving nod, slightly adjusting his spectacles, “This is a fine piece of clothing, Mr. Unwin. Are you sure you want to part with it?”

He nodded eagerly, “Yea. Please, take the damn thing.”

The older gentleman cocked an eyebrow, “Well alright. I can give you—”

Eggsy shook his head, “No, don’t, please. Consider it a donation, yea? A late Christmas present.”

He ran his hand through his thinning grey hair, clearly caught off-guard. No one ever donated pieces of clothing this nice to the shop without expecting something in return. “Well, that’s, that’s quite kind of you, Mr. Unwin.”

“Trust me, bruv,” his fingers were nearly trembling with the need for a cigarette, “yer the one who’s doin’ me a favor,” he gave a slight nod, “Have a nice day, Sir.”

The old man smiled, the kind smile that older people have, the kind that lets you know they’ve been through it all, that they made it, and you probably will too, “Take care of yourself, young man.”

As he made it to the door, he called back over his shoulder out of reflex, “Call me Eggsy.”

He made it half a block before pulling a pack of smokes from the pocket of his hoodie. He was glad to finally be rid of the damn thing. It’d been haunting his closet for well over a month. He’d texted Harry, telling him to get it out of his apartment, but there had been no answer. Just like there had been no answers to any of the texts preceding it. From the angry ones right after the breakup, to the desperate drunken messages the following couple of weeks, Harry had been completely silent. It was as infuriating as the fact that they had broken up in the first place.

He held his free hand in front of the lighter to block the wind. After a couple failed tries he finally got the cigarette to catch. He took a long drag and slowly let the smoke trail out from between his lips. His hands steadied but the inside of his head was still a wreck.

“Fucking ridiculous,” he mumbled to himself before taking another drag, “Wore that fuckin’ thing every day, everywhere. Second it got cold he hadda break out that fuckin’ peacoat. Like some damn old man.”

There was spite in his voice but even as he said it, he knew that he only half meant it. He really _did_ think the coat was ridiculous and pretentious, but Harry had made it look so _good_. And now he’d never see him in it again.

Eleven blocks. That’s all it took to get from his apartment to Harry’s house. Eleven blocks was all it took to get from his section of downtown to Harry’s part of uptown. That should’ve been a clue, or at least that’s what he’d told himself on more than one occasion since Harry left.

“What twenty-two year old religiously wears a peacoat?” he said quietly to himself as he shook his head.

When he got back to his apartment he went straight to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Not that there was anyone around to hear it. He collapsed onto his bed with a sigh, turning his head to check the clock. It wasn’t even noon yet. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d been itching to get rid of that coat.

He glanced over at his closet, which was a total mess as always. But it looked so empty without Harry’s clothes mixed in with his own. The hook on the far left side was finally empty, and it felt like the equilibrium of his whole apartment was off now.

He forced himself up off the bed and walked over to the small closet. He plucked the hanger off the rail and stuck it back on in the middle of all his other clothes, for the pure sake of not having it stare him in the face all the time anymore.

As he laid back down on his bed, he felt tears stinging at his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the breakdown he knew was coming. After all the years they’d spent together, as friends before they even dated. And all the time and effort they’d put into that relationship, how could he just walk out without another word about it? How can you be with someone for two years and suddenly decide it’s not worth it?

_Three years later._

Eggsy walked the six blocks to his favorite coffee shop. In all honesty, it had been Harry’s favorite place first—that was the only way he’d heard about it. But after going there religiously for the two years that he was with Harry, it was one habit that he couldn’t force himself to break. For a couple weeks following the breakup he had stayed away simply because he felt like it would be odd to walk in there alone. But as time went on he forced himself to get over it and just go and grab a cup of coffee on his way to work. It was a little out of the way but completely worth it.

The door chimed as Eggsy walked through. The warmth and the smell of coffee and cinnamon was refreshing after walking six blocks in the cold and the snow flurries that were starting to form. He cupped his hands together in front of his mouth, blowing onto them in a small attempt to warm them up. It would be nice, he thought, to be able to gracefully hand his card over without fumbling because of numb fingers. His hoodie was great but the pockets weren’t made to keep things insulated.

“Your usual?” the girl behind the counter was about Eggsy’s age. She flashed a smile as she reached for a cup.

“Act’ally,” he gave a bit of a smirk, “Not iced today, please.”

She quirked an eyebrow, her ponytail nearly clipping her jawline as she turned back towards him, “You feelin’ alright there, Eggsy?”

Eggsy laughed, “It’s fuckin’ cold out there, bruv.”

“It’s always cold,” she started to make Eggsy’s drink, “Never stopped you from getting it iced before.”

“Jus’ becomes a problem when the temperature outside my body is lower than the temperature inside my body.”

She shook her head, “You’re ridiculous.”

He tossed a few bills into the tip jar after handing over his card, “But I tip well,” he winked.

The girl behind the counter smiled, her face flushing for a brief moment. Eggsy knew the flirting was harmless, and he never wanted to make it seem like he was out for an actual relationship or anything of the sort. But it’d been a while since he’d been able to make someone grin like that. It was those fleeting moments when he missed Harry more than usual. Most times he could block it out, but every now and again he was reminded that he should’ve been making _Harry_ smile like that, not some kid at the coffee shop.

“Here’s your coffee, Eggsy. Use it to keep your fingers warm out there, yea?”

“I’m gonna do just that, honestly,” he chuckled, “Stay out of trouble, will you?”

“I’ll try. Same time tomorrow?” she called after him.

Eggsy turned around, taking a few steps backward, “It’s a date,” he smirked before spinning around to pull the door open.

As he did, someone from the other side was pushing it, resulting in a bit of a clamor. Luckily, Eggsy didn’t spill his coffee. As he looked up to see who it was, and apologize, he realized that maybe it would’ve been better if he had spilt it.

“My apologies, Eggsy,” Harry said as he smoothed out his coat. He spoke as though nothing had ever happened between them, perfectly casual.

Eggsy felt like he was going to throw up. “S’alright,” he mumbled as he quickly slipped past him and out of the shop. He nearly tripped and even though he was trying to tune everything out he still heard the warmth of Harry’s voice behind him, “Roxanne, I sincerely hope your morning is going a bit more smoothly than mine.”

Once he heard the door click shut behind him, he leaned his back against the side of the building, letting out an unsteady breath. The fog from it wisped up past his head and disappeared. He desperately wished that he had gotten something stronger than coffee.

Harry had gotten a new peacoat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to stick with the flow/lyrics/feeling of the song. Hence the big time skip. 
> 
> But as always I'm down for comments, suggestions, questions, and all that fun stuff! xox

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link for the song that inspired the fic!
> 
> Link: [11 Blocks by Wrabel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7xVIv3yLqg&list=RDb7xVIv3yLqg)


End file.
